Agent Dover
Summary In his biography, Agent Dover is described as "the most promising of the recent recruits" and "seems always trying to prove something". This proves true to Dover, and more often than not, he is more concerned with others' thoughts of him than his own self-image. He is friendly and sociable, but often underestimates himself and the size of the challenges he faces as part of the Freelancer Program. Biography Canon Biography: : Agent Dover is the most promising of the new recruits, earning him first place on the implantation list. The boy seems always trying to prove something. The A.I. Leo is not an ideal match- a much more experienced agent is required for an A.I. of such difficulty. But it will make for an interesting experiment. Written Biography: The Written Biography is different from the canon biography in the sense that if the current writer for Dover were to leave the group, it would be subject to alteration/complete change. : Alexander Rasmussen was born to a happy mother and father. As well as two sisters and another brother. He was the youngest child, and would always be reminded of it. He was at the bottom of the pecking order in his house, and often got the least attention. Despite his passing grades in school and his teachers praise for being a good student, his parents never noticed him. Even after he lost a leg to frostbite because of his effort not to be an inconvenience after falling in a river at a camping trip, Alexander’s parents paid minimal attention to him. That was about when he decided it was time for a change. He was hungry for attention, even if it was negative. And that was when he started causing trouble. : : So Alexander’s teenage years were consumed with fistfights and trouble and reprimanding from his parents. It was hard on his emotions, but it made him happy that he was finally relevant in a life to which he had previously deemed himself insignificant. His parents lost faith in him, and Alexander’s pride was through the roof. Sure, he became known as THAT kid, but he was also known. The chip on his shoulder was massive, but it was important to him. Deep down, however, the life was tearing Alexander up. Being wrong, being bad, was against his nature. And nothing could change that. He secretly hurt that his parents saw him as a bastard, that his siblings didn’t bring him up in conversation. By the time he was out of school, Alexander was looking for a salvation just as much as his parents were looking for a relief from their child who had gone down the bad path. : And his salvation came in form of Freelancer. The opportunity itself was wonderful— wiping his slate clean and starting over, making a living protecting his life and the life of others. It was perfect. He could clean up his act, his parents would get rid of him, and more importantly, Alexander would be happy He was given the name Dover, and quickly accepted it. His previous life was nix, and Freelancer became the center to his being. If asked, Dover would quickly laugh and say it was just for fun, but really, Freelancer saved him from a lifetime of decisions he would not only regret, but never be happy with. Freelancer gave Dover a second life, a second chance, and he was more than happy to take it. Forgetting his past would always be easier than dealing with it, after all. Personality Written Personality: Like the written biography, the current personality of Agent Dover is as interpreted by his current writer, and is subject to alteration/complete change if the writer were to leave the group. : Dover’s personality is quite deceptive. Despite his cocky disposition, Dover is quite insecure in his performance. He’s friendly to anyone in the program, but ultimately is more interested in his success than his relationship with his peers. He’s eager to please and wants to be the best he can, even if that means making some enemies. Dover does his best to put his 100% into everything he does, largely because he thinks he’s inadequate enough already, and doesn’t want to seem any more pathetic than he already thinks he is. All his life, he’s tried to prove to his siblings and family he was worth something, and so it is only second nature to want to make those around him happy. Even if it’s at cost to his own ultimate happiness. Dover hides his insecurities behind a cocky disposition and clever tongue, but is ultimately a lost and confused kid looking to shape up and fix his image. Miscellaneous Information Physical Description: : Dover has an athletic build. He’s tall and muscular, but is also a bit clumsy because of his height, as he was short as a child. He has mossy green eyes and brown hair. Because of his Danish nationality, Dover has a very slight accent, which he plays down, but it does come out when he is shouting or stressed. As for his physical appearance, the only outstanding thing is his prosthetic leg, which he’s had since he was child Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths: *Physically Strong *Courageous *Ambitious *Social Weaknesses: *Aggressive *Cocky *Quick to Act *Manipulative *Secretive Likes And Dislikes: Likes: *Fighting *Adventure *Challenges *Improving Dislikes: *Losing *Authority *Waiting *Failure Facts/Headcanons: *Dover is friendly with other agents, and doesn’t aim to make enemies with any of them, only being rude if having been attacked or victimized first. He agreed to be part of Freelancer in order to be a good person, not to deal with more trouble. *Dover’s relationship with Leo is unique. He first and foremost hates Leo, with a passion that can not be put into words. Leo is brash and rude and everything Dover vies to avoid. But on a deeper, metaphysical level, Dover will always appreciate Leo for putting him in his place. For pushing him. For straightening his act up. Leo is important to Dover because he is a foil who is making Dover into a better person, even if he doesn’t realize it. *Dover hates horror movies. Not because they’re scary, but because he thinks he’s too cool for them. Actually, he thinks he’s too cool for anything. *His favorite food is grilled cheese. Dover’d do anything for grilled cheese. Grilled cheese is like family to him. *Dover really wants to get a tattoo. He doesn’t know of what. He just thinks it’d make a cool conversation piece, and he’d seem more badass to those around him. *Dover secretly hates swimming because of the circumstances surrounding his leg amputation. *Dover isn’t interested in and isn’t seeking romance or relationships, especially within Freelancer. He sees his teammates as family and friends, not as potential love interests. *Dover’s favorite animal is the Elk. He isn’t sure why, but he likes it. Maybe because it runs fast. *Despite not wanting romance, Dover’s had relationships in the past, some which ended well, some which ended violently. But they are not part of his choice not to go on romantic exploits within Freelancer. Category:Character Category:Alpha Category:Agent dover